


And If You Were My Little Girl...

by WhenIFindLoveAgain



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Affection, Epilepsy, F/F, Fashion & Couture, Feelings, Feels, Good Intentions, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Intense, Love, No Sex, No Smut, Romantic Friendship, Romantic Soulmates, Seizures, Sewing, Tailoring, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27432259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenIFindLoveAgain/pseuds/WhenIFindLoveAgain
Summary: Soyeon spends a day at the hospital with her friend and tailoring assistant Shuhua after she suffers a seizure due to a inherited condition the morning after a rushed seventeen hour work day to finish a wedding dress for a client. Soyeon stays with Shuhua for a very long time afterwards, wanting to take care of her, for all the care in her
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 10





	And If You Were My Little Girl...

**Author's Note:**

> This is quite a soft focus work. It's not foggy, or vague, but it's very, very gentle in it's terms of description of the girls relationship, or, rather, what it is undefined as. The condition I wrote of for Shuhua is commonly known as a seizure disorder, for how much it varies, and, quite often, children of men with epilepsy history can have this seizure-like spasms of the body, awake or sleeping, from time to time. I hope you like it <3

Soyeon looked up to the ceiling of the hospital, the sickly white echoing something darker than something more welcoming, but, all hospitals gave this feel. Alienism.

Soyeon looked back to the bed, where Shuhua lay there. Shuhua had a seizure disorder, and, it mostly wasn't a problem. Soyeon knew that Shuhua most got them once she went to sleep, her brain closed off consciousness, but, even then, it wasn't a every-night event, and, if it happened more than once, it was high unusual.

Soyeon hadn't minded when Shuhua had gone to sleep on the sofa-bed in her studio. Both she and Shuhua had worked a seventeen hour day yesterday, finishing the beading and the embroidery - something that had become a tedious, loathesome task as the hours ticked by - on a wedding dress for a client of Soyeon's dressmaking business, where Shuhua was her assitant sometimes, when Soyeon had too much on her hands.

Shuhua had shrieked, and, her body had jerked so hard that she had come up off the bed, like a landing bounce on a trampoline, a sensation most experienced as a child playing in the garden, but, earlier that morning, it had been anything but fun and games. She had been wide-eyed and panciking afterwards, and, as Soyeon found out from physicians at the hospital, Shuhua had a abnormal heart-rate and high blood pressure, recipes for heart failure, along with a rising temperature, and, lack of oxygen in her blood.

Soyeon leaned forward in the hospital chair and stroked some of Shuhua's hair back from her face.

"Before you go turn the big light off," Soyeon sung Shuhua's favourite song softly, the song a six minute British instrumental masterpiece with only roughly thirty seconds of reverb-toned lyrics, but, Soyeon could appreciate Shuhua's love for it. She came to love it also after a while. "Before you go please don't turn the big light off. Before you go don't turn the big light off. Before you go turn the big light off..."

A gentle smile came onto Shuhua's face as her eyes opened to half-lids, revealing disordered, medicated, hazy eyes. Shuhua's Father had the mildest form of epilepsy, and, the man at fifty-two years old, had only ever had one major seizure in his life. Shuhua's condition wasn't a psychological condition as it was nureological; it wasn't in her mind, it was the configuration of her brain as a human organ, made of blood and flesh and matter. It was something inherited, helpless inherited, unintentionally inherited. Soyeon could have killed anyone who said otherwise of Shuhua's health; her shaking wasn't manic depression or anxiety, it wasn't the result of bipolar or schizophrenic disorders. She was perfectly healthy, happy, stable.

It was just when she went to sleep, and, even then, only sometimes.

Soyeon knew it was a deep fear of Shuhua's that her seizure condition could give her the appearence of snake eyes, a common descriptive term for the physically shown symptom of a human being living with mental health conditions, diagnosed and underlying, to a pronounced degree. As a result, Shuhua, who could be quite shy sometimes, could be even shyer, and, Soyeon knew crossly that apart from herself, no one outside Shuhua's family could ever understand why she could think that. Sometimes, Shuhua would ask Soyeon, "Have I gone funny?" And gesture to her eyes.

"Breathe, baby." Soyeon would pet down Shuhua's hair, and kiss her head. "You're fine, darlin'."

Soyeon and Shuhua weren't quite together, but, there was a romance between them, a intensity. Neither one of the girls had a lover on the side, someone else to go home too. It was the two of them in a emancipated, deep universe, something both private and visible, but, human eyes never looked beyond what was their partnership to find anything else that was there.

Later that day, Shuhua was able to come home. Soyeon took them back to Shuhua's, and, it was the first time she had been at Shuhua's home. Shuhua had a weatherboard Edwardian cottage with wooden wainscotting and cornices internally, and fey-like timber decoration around the half-moon shaped verandah at the front of the house that then went to one side of the house in a long, straight shape, looking out onto beautiful, blossomed garden. The house had completely original features inside with few modern featurs, and, Soyeon felt it like a breath of fresh air over her. Something so much different from the asylum-like Scandinavian Modernism that was everywhere like a plauge these days.

Shuhua got herself settled in her bedroom, and, Soyeon got out a packet of biscuits that were thankfully in the cupboard, and, made tea for herself and Shuhua, taking it all in on a blackwood tray. Soyeon stayed with Shuhua for a long time.

"I'm sorry for ruining your day." Shuhua told her.

"You didn't ruin my day, sweetheart." Soyeon gazed at her intently. "Trust me."

Shuhua picked a chocolate chip from the biscuit in front of her and sucked it down to nothing in her mouth. Soyeon couldn't help but watch the movement of her lower face as she did that.

"Were you singing before I went funny, earlier?" Shuhua asked her.

Soyeon smiled. "Yeah." She said.

"What was it? I liked the sound of it." Shuhua questioned.

"Daddy Issues by The Neighbourhood, but, I sing it slower when it's just me." Soyeon explained. Shuhua leant back against her emporer-like pillows, edged with chrochet lace, a mug of tea held between her two hands.

"Sing for me." Shuhua asked, her eye-lids slipping down to half-lids.

Soyeon considered Shuhua.

"Go ahead and cry, little girl

Nobody does it like you do

I know how much it matters to you

I know that you got daddy issues

And if you were my little girl

I'd do whatever I could do

I'd run away and hide with you

I love that you got daddy issues..." Soyeon blinked slowly at Shuhua.

"...And I do too..."

Shuhua went to sleep. 

Soyeon stayed with her for such a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments!


End file.
